


Torn Asunder

by biswholocked



Series: JWP 2015 [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Community: watsons_woes, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“In every friendship hearts grow and entwine themselves together, so that the two hearts seem to make only one heart with only a common thought. That is why separation is so painful; it is not so much two hearts separating, but one being torn asunder.”</p><p>They are always alone, now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn Asunder

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day eight of JWP. The prompt was a poem:  
> "I never saw a man who looked  
> With such a wistful eye  
> Upon that little tent of blue  
> Which prisoners call the sky,  
> And at every drifting cloud that went  
> With sails of silver by."  
> \--Oscar Wilde

The sound of the gunshot is still ringing in John’s head as he raises his hands, stares at Sherlock, prays for a way to get out. Sherlock stares back at him, impassive marble in the glow of the searchlight. Magnussen lays beside them. Dead.

John’s arms are roughly pulled down behind his back and handcuffs scrape against the skin of his wrists as they are locked; John watches Sherlock be restrained as well, two islands that used to be connected but were split apart, with a sea of time and bodies between them and a dark, unforgiving night above. Always alone, now.

“Sherlock,” John says, and he means it to be a whisper but it comes out a shout as Sherlock is dragged away, as John is shoved in the opposite direction. John stumbles, rights himself, digs his feet into the grass to resist; Sherlock walks on without looking back, head bowed low. The passivity of it all makes John’s teeth clench.

“Sherlock!” the word scrapes at his throat, unwillingly uttered, when Sherlock disappears into a nondescript car. John can feel the urgency of this moment, can feel his chance slipping away, tugs at his captors. The car drives away, and John is left behind, surrounded by yelling agents and the sound of the chopper.

 _Alone_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/ con crit always welcome! This one kind of came out of nowhere, but I sat down and wrote it. And here were are.


End file.
